Everyone's Going Home Today
by ccferrari
Summary: Picks up right where we left off with the season two finale of Chicago Fire.
1. Chapter 1 - Boden

**So I don't know about you guys, but the season 2 finale of Chicago Fire nearly ripped my heart out! I'm not sure how I'm going to survive this hiatus! Anyway, I'm starting a ****continuation**** fic! I hope you like it! Thanks! **

"Anyone from house 51! Report!" Chief Boden shouted helplessly for and hundredth and final time. He paused, still staring at the desolate, smoky building in shock and awe. He remained silent for another moment, praying to hear the radio come to life with the voices of his men. But no sound came

After quickly reporting the incident to main, Boden grabbed a spare mask and helmet from the engine and ran toward the decrypt building, trying all the while to pull himself together. He couldn't panic now. He wouldn't. Although he was violently kicking himself for sending them in when he should have known better, Boden sighed as he entered the building.

He nearly tripped over his coworker on the way, and rushed to drag him outside to the trucks. Thankfully he appeared to be relatively unharmed, although he remained unconscious. After contacting main again to find out when the back up was going to arrive, his gaze returned to the building.

As Boden glanced down as brand new wedding band, which was now covered in soot, he swore that everyone was going to make it out alive today.

With that thought fresh in his mind, Chief Boden reentered the building, determined to save his men.

**Thanks! Please review! **


	2. Chapter 2 - Shay

**Thank you all for reading & reviewing so far! I really appreciate the positive reaction! And I promise future chapters will be longer! **

"Gabby," Leslie Shay groggily whispered as she struggled to move her head, which hurt like hell. She blinked several times before attempting to speak again.

"Dawson?" She repeated, louder this time. No response. She closed her eyes for a moment, trying to stop the world from spinning uncontrollably. She took a moment to test all of her limbs, and was relieved to discover that they seemed to be connected to her torso and were working properly. Ears still ringing from the explosion, Shay opened her eyes and took a look at her surroundings. She was lying facedown on the concrete floor, her bag of medical supplies completely crushed by a slab of concrete about a yard to her left. How convenient. Chunks of rock also littered the area, and she could feel dust coating the inside of her throat and mouth. She coughed several times and decided to try to sit up despite the pounding pain that still radiated from her head.

However as she tried to roll over, she discovered another source of pain, and after a few gentle prods to the rib cage, Shay decided that she had at least one fractured rib. After struggling to pull herself into a sitting position, Shay spun her head around some more, desperately searching for Dawson, but her best friend was nowhere in sight. She closed her eyes again, trying to remember what was happening shortly before everything blew up.

After a few moments, it came to her. Gabby entered first, and quickly turned right. Shay followed close behind as they approached the staircase near the back of the building. Dawson and Shay jogged toward the man while Casey and Kelly led a few more men onto the second floor to search for additional victims. Gabby knelt down to begin accessing the unconscious man who lay face up on the landing when suddenly they heard an explosion from above and a massive gray cloud could be seen above. It was less than three seconds later that a second explosion erupted around the Dawson and Shay, destroying everything in its wake.

**Thanks! Please continue to read & review! **


	3. Chapter 3 - Mills

**Please continue to review! This chapter should be a bit longer! Thanks!**

Peter Mills rolled over with a groan, unsure of what was going on. From a quick inspection of his surroundings, the situation wasn't very good. Flames danced all over the furniture that was scattered throughout the room. Thankfully his mask was still on, protecting him from the thick smoke that blanketed the large third floor room.

However the rest of him had not been that lucky. He soon became aware of an intense pain imitating from his left leg. He knew something happened, and figured it was bad, but decided not to investigate now.

He and Hermann were checking the third floor when all went to hell. Mills remembered being thrown against the wall by the force of the explosion, but where was Hermann? Mills spun around anxiously in search of his friend and coworker.

After a few frantic moments, Mills spotted his foot sticking out from the opposite side of a large cabinet that was engulfed in flames. Peter immediately began to drag himself towards his unconscious comrade.

As he got closer, Mills realized that a large slab of concrete lay across Hermann's thighs, effectively pinning him down. Mills could see blood spattering the inside of Hermann's mask, and some more beginning to pool around his legs.

How the hell was Mills going to unpin his friend if he couldn't even walk himself? Mills glanced around at the flames that seemed to be growing before leaning over to take Hermann's pulse. As he pulled off his glove and reached for his coworker's neck, Hermann opened his eyes and began to yell out in pain.

"Hey, Hermann, Hermann," Mills began, scooting closer as he tried to calm down the panicked firefighter, "You're okay, you're okay, there was an explosion above us, but it's okay!" He reassured Herman, whose breathing began to return to a fairly normal pace.

"Mills," he began with a relieved sigh, before glancing down to see the cause of the immense amount of pain in his thighs, "Jesus. You're not able to lift that, are you?"

"I don't think so, man, "Mils said grimly, "Maybe I can find someone else. Are you okay staying here alone for a second?"

"Yeah, I'm good. Are the radios working?" he replied with a slight sense of hope.

"This is Mills and Herman on the third floor. Anybody there?" Peter anxiously asked into his radio. After waiting for a few moments, it surprisingly crackled to life.

"Hey, this is Mouch, I'm on the roof with Cruz, are you guys okay?" came a familiar voice across the radio.

Mills and Hermann both breathed a sigh of relief. "Yeah, we're okay, but Hermann is pinned down by some concrete, and I can't get it by myself.

"Alright, I'm on my way, but Cruz isn't doing too good. I think he's got an arterial bleed, and he went unconscious again," Mouch reported grimly.

"Okay, have you got a tourniquet set up?" Mills replied as he attempted to stand on his good leg.

"Just about, although we really need to get him outta here. We're going to start making our way down to you guys. Third floor, you said?"

"Yeah, I'm going to try and see who's on the second and first floors and if we can get out that way."

"Okay, let me know," Mouch said in reply as he began to drag Cruz down the stairs onto the fifth floor.

Mills had brought himself to a standing position by this point and was able lip and hop to the top of the stairs.

He began to descend the stairs slowly, determined to make it out alive.

**Please review! And let me know if there are any typos! Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4 - Mouch

**So I know you're going to continue hating me for these pathetically short chapters, but I've been really ****preoccupied**** with finals and stuff lately. I promise I'll try to elongate these chapters as soon as schools gets out! And thank you to those of you who are still reading! **

Dragging a person is never very graceful, and can be quite difficult when you're pulling an unconscious 230 lb man who also happens to be wearing nearly 70 lbs of equipment. It's also terribly hard to drag someone down an unstable staircase without hurting the person being dragged, so Mouch was kind of glad that Cruz wasn't awake to feel his already injured body thumping down the rubble-covered stairs.

Mouch paused on the landing of the stairs, situated Cruz against the wall of the stairwell, and opened the door to check for people on the fifth floor. He shut the door behind him and was immediately engulfed by the thick smoke.

"Fire Department, call out!" Mouch yelled over the crackling of the fire as he made his way around the floor. He soon approached the southeast corner of the building where he was shocked to discover what appeared to be the remains of a bomb. What was previously some sort of gas canister lay in many pieces along with the charred remains of electrical wring. And a few yards to the right, almost completely obstructed from view by a burning couch, lay Kelly Severide.

"Lieutenant," Mouch exclaimed, rushing to the side of an unconscious Severide, "Damn it," he added upon realizing that the lieutenant's mask had been blown off and his face was covered in soot and blood. Mouch quickly put his mask back on and began dragging Severide towards the stairwell while simultaneously attempting to put out the fire that had caught onto across his pants.

Mouch finally reached the stairwell, and soon he collapsed on the landing next to his two unconscious friends. "Severide," he began as he removed his glove and rushed to find a pulse.

Thankfully he soon discovered a weak rhythm and breathed a sigh of relief. Then, he fixed Severide's mask on his bloodied face, and prepared to drag both of the limp bodies down yet another flight of stairs.

But before he could do that, a voice came over the radio.

"Hello?" the person began slowly, "It's Casey."

**What do you think happened to Casey, and where's dawson? Let me know below! Please review!**


End file.
